Plan C - All of Me
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Kelly and Erin enjoy their honeymoon weekend (companion piece to Plan C)


**Title: All of Me**

 **Summary:** Kelly and Erin enjoy their honeymoon weekend (companion piece to Plan C)

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for this couple!

 **A/N:** Okay so as promised in the latest update of Plan C here is the honeymoon excerpt (this will keep Plan C at it's current T rating). Hope all of you who wanted some #linseride romance will enjoy this and hope all my dear linseride readers are enjoying all our couple's ups and downs in Plan C!

* * *

 **From Plan C:**

 _They get out of the limo and enter the quiet hotel hand in hand and are immediately greeted by a neatly manicured hostess, who tells them about the honeymoon suite that awaits them; the chauffer from the limousine bringing in their bags._

 _They are shown to their room that is already decorated with white candles, soft music, rose petals and an edible welcome basket that includes a bottle of celebratory champagne. The large king sized bed is open and ready and two white, plush bathrobes hang beside the large soaker tub for two, ready for use._

"Wow…this room is even more beautiful that I might have imagined," Erin whispers as she pulls away from her husband and nears the center of the room, turning to see him fixed in place and looking at her with hunger and love flashing in his sapphire orbs.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," Kelly tells her warmly as he slowly approaches, his arms wrestling with his black jacket and making her look at him in amusement. He finally gets it off and tosses it away, nearing her and starting to tug at the black satin bowtie around his neck.

"I think I'm supposed to finish that," she interrupts his actions by pushing his fingers away and then tugging the bow tie completely free and letting it dangle around his neck. Her fingers start to slowly unbutton the little buttons on his crisp white tuxedo shirt; his hands on her hips as his lips start to hungrily nip at her fragrant neck.

"Oh God…" she groans with delight as his lips find a spot that is more sensitive, her skin instantly blazing with shiver bumps and then hearing his voice emit a low growl. "The….dress," she gasps as she manages to get his dress shirt off and then tosses it aside; his fingers sliding down her back and starting to undo the lacing and then the side zipper.

"Smell…so good," he utters throatily as her head tosses back, her back arching in his grasp as he devours her mouth and then moves lower, finally succeeding in loosening the dress enough let it slide down her perfect frame; the folds of creamy satin pooling at the bottom of her heels.

For a moment he stands back a few feet…as if fixed in time and for a few seconds she starts to feel a vulnerable as his hungry gaze continues to intensify.

"Wow," he whispers as her lips crack into a soft grin. "You are…so…beautiful," he manages as he closes the gap between them. "Perfect," he praises once more.

Erin manages to tug Kelly's shirt off…tossing it aside as he scoops her up in his grasp and carries her to the bed, gently tossing her down and staring down at her nearly naked frame with an almost primal gaze. "Come here handsome," she whispers with a come hither wag of her head.

It only takes seconds for him to comply, rushing the last few feet, his body already stiff and aching for her to make him feel complete. His lips hungrily descend on hers, her fingers swiftly moving the zipper of his black dress pants, wanting to free him.

"Need you…so badly," he gasps as he rolls onto his back, his strong arms easily shifting positions with her; his mind reveling in the delightful feel of her on top of him.

Her hand slides down his waist, his breath sucking in as she reaches a tender area; sliding lower and feeling the stiffness in his shaft and knowing their union was about to ensure.

"Need you…now…" he huffs as his hand slides upward, his fingers slipping under the bra and teasing the pert nub of her nipple; her body instantly aching with delight.

"Kelly…" she groans as she moves into position and lowers herself onto him, her lips uttering a throaty gasp as they finally connect; her body arching upright with the help of his hands on her hips.

"You are so…beautiful," he whispers as her fingers undo the back clasp of her strapless bra, tossing it aside and allowing his eyes to feast on her entirely naked frame. His lips utter something that is almost incoherent as his hand slowly slides up her naked side, his fingers moving from her side to her chest and upward.

This time it's Erin's turn to utter something that isn't that audible; but as she lowers herself back down, their bodies still mothing together as one, her next few words are heard clearly, "yes Kelly…Oh God…yes…"

"So…beautiful," Kelly's words nuzzle her ear as his hands clasp her back; her body slightly arching upward as their rhythm intensifies.

"Not…yet," Erin gasps as some curls start to spring free, bouncing onto her gently glistening shoulders, a few stray hairs sticking to the warm sweat their actions are creating. "Feels…so…GOOD!"

Kelly looks up with a satisfied smile and pulls her back down, his lips once again hungrily devouring hers. "Erin…."

"Yes baby now…please now….nowwwww…." she manages with a soft pant as her body floods with warmth as he expels everything he has.

Her naked frame collapses onto his naked chest, both of them breathing heavily and two hearts racing at top speed.

"Wow," he whispers as she looks up with blissful satisfaction, her body slowly sliding off his and spooning up along his naked thigh. "Love you so much Mrs. Severide," he tells her as he plants a soft kiss on her lips and then tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "You are so perfect."

Her fingers slowly draw circles on his sweaty chest, moving lower to his little pert nipple and making the arm holding her close slowly tighten and his breath catches. But as her fingers start to slide lower his heart rate starts to pick up speed for another reason; this time she's finally able to see and _examine_ all of him.

"Never saw all the um…"

"Erin…don't," Kelly softly begs as her looks up with a small frown. "I'm…" he starts only to have her lean in and plant a warm kiss on the scar on his side; the area where he had to have surgery thanks to a shared nemesis – Randy. After that her hand slides slower, past his waist, past his groin and then slowly resting on uneven skin on his thigh – the scar, also courtesy of Randy. She leans in closer and plants another kiss on the skin and looks up with a loving smile. "You're perfect," she tells him as her head moves to his chest and rests on it, his hand gently stroking her bare back as her body remains pressed against his.

"You're my first."

Erin looks up at Kelly in wonder, slightly cocking her head and arching her brows as she tries to figure out what he's getting at.

"Making love…to my wife."

Her grin widens as she extends her neck, her hand resting on his flushed cheek and bringing his mouth to hers. "Love you so much Mr. Severide…my husband. You're my first too."

They lie in peaceful silence a bit longer until Erin looks up with an adoring glance. "I was so nervous this morning…getting ready. Wanting to look perfect and driving everyone crazy. Voight had to take my gun away."

"You were actually going to bring it?" Kelly asks in amusement.

"I was," she admits with a small laugh. "Hey at least I didn't have to drive."

"That would have been scary."

"But when we got to 51…and I rounded the corner and saw you looking at me and then…my nervousness went away and it was…it was perfect. The House…the trucks….you. Everything was just as we wanted."

"When I saw you round that corner on Voight's arm…I swear I couldn't even remember my name."

"So that's why you fumbled over the vows."

"Needed a cold shower," he retorts as his fingers slide down her bare back.

"I think…." she starts and then stops, his stomach emitting a growl and making her look up in amusement and them both to laugh. "It's time to order in dinner."

"And…you have that arranged right?"

"Sure…Sid's pizza," she retorts with a giggle as she pushes herself up and then looks down with a loving gaze. "What do you feel like eating?"

"You."

He watches her head for the bathroom and then about five minutes later, hears a knock on the door. "Erin?"

"Dinner's here."

"Course…" he gently smirks to himself as he quickly gets the white robe, tightens the waist and then heads for the door, pulling it open and greeting the room service waiter with a happy grin. "Sorry…just in here," he directs as he quickly picks up his suit jacket and her wedding gown; Erin emerging from the bathroom a few moments later, wearing only her white plush robe also.

"Smells amazing," he tells her as he comes up behind her and hugs her tightly. The two of them sit down at the table to eat their five star meal, slowly enjoying all it has to offer, casually talking about the day, who was there and what new future would await them as a couple…a new family when they returned home.

Erin sits at the table after they had finished eating, looking toward the open bathroom door and wondering what was taking Kelly so long. So with a sweet offering in her grasp, she slowly heads toward the bathroom, knocking on the door and poking her head inside only to see Kelly's gaze lift from the scar on his side to her wondering gaze.

"Kelly…"

"Was just wondering…what you might uh….see you know…."

"I see the man I love looking at me like I'm the only woman in the world."

His hand cups her chin and brings her lips to his, planting a firm kiss on them and then looking at her with a tender gaze. "What's that?"

"Dessert," she offers as she holds up the gooey treat to his mouth; his lips hungrily devouring it and then kissing her lips a few seconds later. "Oh God…" Erin groans happily as his hand slides into the folds of her robe, pressing her up against the marbled wall as her hands scramble with his robe. "I love all of you…every…single…inch."

"Want…more of…that…" he tells her as she leads him back into the main room of their luxury hotel suite. "What is that?"

"Caramel…something bars," Erin smiles as she reaches for another. "Think I should learn how to make…these?"

"Yes," he answers hastily as she eases herself down onto his lap.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay," he replies in truth. "It doesn't hurt…just feels odd when I touch it."

His breath sucks in once more as her fingers drop to his thigh and touches the skin; her eyes looking down at him seriously as she closes her eyes and kisses his forehead. "I love all of you. Wanna…see my scar?"

"All of them."

With that he positions her on his lap, his body begging for another sexual union. Erin's mind at first worries about her weight on his legs but when he moves forward on the chair and pulls her legs so they are wrapping round her; her mind slides back into the realm of pure ecstasy and she surrenders herself to their love.

His hands support her back as her hands brace on the side of the chair. "Kelly…" she groans as she leans forward, her damp frame starting to melt into his strong touch; a few stray curls pasted to her back. Her body rocks on his…the two of them moving as one; her hands gripping his sides as his hands cup her face, their lips hungrily devouring each other's.

His body strains as he pushes upward, her hand slipping behind his head and giving his damp dark locks a brief tug, making his body literally course with even more delight and react with a bit more gusto.

"Love…that," he manages breathlessly as her grin widens with delight.

"Now baby…NOW!" Erin pants as his body offers once last big thrust and the two of them collapse onto the robe covered chair; Erin's head resting on his shoulder for a few seconds. She lifts her head and looks at him with a delighted smile, kissing him on the lips and then slumping back into his grasp.

"Now that's…my kinda dessert," he confesses with a lazy grin as she props herself up on her folded arms on his chest. She reaches over for another caramel bite, offering him some and then crushing his lips with hers.

"Mine too," she whispers as they finally pull apart; Kelly pulling her naked frame onto his lap and then covering them with the other plush robe to keep in their body heat. "I definitely need to learn how to make these."

"Do they teach dessert classes?" He gently snickers. Her fingers playfully pinch his nipple, making him laugh a bit more and then shrug. "Or we could just…where did you order this from?"

"Here," she smiles as she offers him another bite. He finally carries her to bed and the two of them lay side by side talking a bit more about the hotel their delicious meal before Kelly finally turns out the lights and they drift off into blissful slumber.

A few hours later Kelly awakens and looks down at his sleeping wife and feels a flood of happiness starting to cover him; something he never experienced before.

 _'I want to feel that…you know that thing when you wake up…and beside you is the one…the one you know you were meant to be with for the rest of your life….yeah…I want that.'_

Shay's words echo in his head as he continues to look at Erin with a loving gaze, hearing her offer a contented sigh as her warm frame snuggles in closer to his. _My wife…_ his mind silently utters with delight as he closes his eyes and drifts back into peaceful darkness.

The next morning its Erin's turn to awaken earlier, and look lovingly at the man still asleep beside her. She looks at the visually content expression on his handsome face and feels her heart swell with love; wondering just how much love she'll feel for him a year…two years…five…ten? _Wow…to think about coming back here on our ten year anniversary would be amazing._

She lifts her eyes and notices his eyes watching her in silent wonder, each of them trading smiles at the same time. "Morning Mr. Severide."

"Morning Mrs. Severide," he greets her with a frisky smile. "Sleep well?"

"Better that I ever thought possible," she answers as her body stretches out beside his. "So…what's the plan for today?"

"We…have a plan? Does it involve leaving this bed?" He gently chuckles.

"Well we should at least leave it once…you know to try out the soaker tub."

"Like the sound of that," he playfully growls into her ear as he pulls her frame on top of his.

"You know…I've heard it said that men are more…virile in the morning."

"Virile? Horny? Sounds about right!" Kelly retorts as she smiles and nods. "Ah," he states as his fingers reach out, tracing her cheek, moving to her jaw and trailing lower; her eyes closing with delight as his hand gently cups her breast and then squeezes the nipple, making her gasp with delight. Breakfast would have to wait…for now.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So romance isn't my strong point and I haven't written an M piece in some time so I hope this was satisfying at least a little bit and you liked it. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** JH126 – are you getting my PM's?


End file.
